


The Loud House: Riverworld (English version)

by TeamROS



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Angst, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Imaginary Worlds, Mankind, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Riverworld - Freeform, Riverworld Saga, Science Fiction, Sex, Violence, War, river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamROS/pseuds/TeamROS
Summary: After the encounter with alien life, all humanity is annihilated. Later, Lincoln Loud awakens in a strange world, crossed by a seemingly infinite river, in which all humanity has resurrected.In this lawless world, human beings are capable of the best ... And the worst.Could the Loud family meet and survive in this hostile world?Based on the saga "Riverworld", by Philip Jose Farmer.





	1. The end of the mankind

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based on the “Riverworld Saga”, original of the Sci-fi Grandmaster Philip Jose Farmer.
> 
> The story takes place (except the first chapter) in the imaginary “Riverworld”, created by the original author. The authors of this fic decided to respect the original chronology of the story. So, mankind is annihilated in 2008 a.C. Any changes respect the chronology of the tv show, is due to this decision.
> 
> Is important to note that, in this history, all characters have an extra year. For example, Lisa Loud is five years old, not four. The reason of this change will be evident in the last chapters. As this, mysteries of Riverworld will be resolved step by step.
> 
> An important note is that we followed the original story only to certain extent. The Loud family will make its own story, with their own conflicts, wins and losses; although by some point, they could interact with characters of the original saga.
> 
> By last, a note of warning: this is the first time that we adapted one of our stories to English language. None of us are native English speakers, so this translation surely have innumerable grammar, stylistic and narrative blunders. 
> 
> Our apologies for this. Please, feel free to make us comments and observations about our history and our flawed English. That will be inappreciable for editing and improvement proposes.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> *. Fanfic published originaly in Spanish, in the Fanfiction Web at Octware's profile.

Two nights before the doomsday, like billions of people in the world, the Loud family was sitting in front of the television.

After so much fear and anxiety, they were at last relaxed and fascinated. The mankind had achieved one of his greatest dreams ... And at the same time, had seen one of his worst fears:

They had come in contact with extraterrestrial life.

Obviously, after the contact and the first confusing  and distorted news; panic and terror spread throughout the world. However, in the era of information and Internet, there were many prestigious voices and authorities who helped people to keep calm and regain control.

To make things easier, the extraterrestrial neighbors immediately made clear their peaceful and friendly intentions. They seemed to understand very well the fear of human beings.

They themselves requested escorts before descending on Earth. And they suggested that the spy and war satellites pointed to their ship, before they started any descent maneuver.

The contact was quick and effective. The aliens talked with the authorities of the United Nations, and to all the nations of the Earth, both weak and powerful. After contacting and appearing before all the civil and military authorities of the world, the day came when they would make a simultaneous global presentation to all countries. They were going to talk on television, radio and the Internet; with semi-open chat included.

Lisa Loud prepared several intelligent questions to send them through her private chat channel. Initially, as the youngest recipient of a Nobel Prize in history, she had been considered as a guest for the first press conference; but the aliens themselves opposed that idea. They wanted the maximum of diffusion and inclusivity in the first meeting. It did not seem right to meet first with any of the elites of humanity, whether political or intellectual. So they decided to invite a group of journalists from all countries of the world, chosen by humanity in open voting.

This time, Lisa had to settle with intervening by the net. Surely, there would be time to ask some of her questions on the air.

***

The press conference was fascinating. Everything was going very well, until one of the participants in the chat asked the question. A seemingly easy and simple question, which gave beginning to the end of mankind.

“Mr. Monat” the moderator said. “How long do you live?

“Well, that is a difficult question to answer” the alien answered. “Theoretically, we could live forever, because we have the means to do it. But we do not use them. Our ethical precepts forbid it.

At the Loud house, Lisa had listened the entire conference with interest. But at that moment, she leaned forward in her seat, strained her ears, and her heart began to beat strongly.

“How?” the moderator asked, perplexed. "Do you reject eternal life? And having it at your fingertips?

“Of course, yes. We have many reasons for this. Too complex to discuss at this time.

“Hey, and ... do you think those techniques could work with humans?

Three thousand kilometers away, Lisa felt her heart skip a beat. For the first time in, she felt the brutal sting of fear.

“Do not say it ... Please… Do not say it" she whispered.

Only Lincoln heard her. He turned to see her, and the face of anguish of his little sister remained  in his mind from that moment, until everything was over.

“I see no reason why they should not work” said the alien.  “After all, your physiology does not differ so much from ours. But, you have the same ethical limitations that we...

“Dammit! Dammit!!” Lisa yelled, jumping out of her seat.

Her outburst startled the whole family; except Lincoln, who was waiting it. Although he did not know the true reason.

“I'll see what happens to her" he said to his parents, a moment before running after Lisa.

He reached his sister just as she was crossing the door of her bunker.

“Lisa, what's wrong? Where are you going?

“To reinforce the defenses of the bunker. And house, too!” she answered, her eyes wide open in horror.

“Wait ... Do not you think you're exaggerating?” he replied.

Lincoln tried to sound cool; but something in her sister's eyes produced a shudder of dread.

“Listen Lincoln: what that alien said is going to unleash a damn hell in this miserable world. The stupid human beings are going to attack. The extraterrestrials will be forced to defend themselves, and we do not know how they will do it. But I am sure that a civilization that has means to create ships that can survive deep space, and cross distances of many light years; also has means to annihilate humanity. We have to be prepared. And with a lot, good luck ... maybe we are one of the few who survive.

Lisa did not say more. He closed the door of his bunker and started working right away.

Outside, Lincoln carefully weighed his words, as he felt that icy hands squeeze his heart.

***

Unfortunately, events confirmed that the second youngest member of the Loud family was right. The next morning, all the mass media were collapsed. Humanity demanded answers from the aliens. For the first time in its history, they saw a chance to escape to the most persistent and terrifying of all his fears: the death, the eternal dissolution of feel and consciousness. The ultimate escape from the eternal punishment devised by almost all religions…

The explanations of the aliens were useless. They argued again and again that none of them possessed that knowledge. Even on their planet, there were very few who knew, and no one had a complete view of the process. The human beings begged, asked, tried to negotiate, and finally threatened. The night of the next day, they had filled the place where the alien ship lay.

The aliens tried to reasoning until the end. The authorities of the Earth cooperated to deploy a contingent of elite guards brought from all countries. But the place was already surrounded by millions of people who were frenetic and unable to listen to reasons. The human crowd covered tens of kilometers around, and many of its fanatical and deranged leaders claimed for direct actions.

The last negotiation was equally useless. The crowd patience ran out, and the people charged against the retaining wall of the ship, and the defenders were brutally massacred.

If the aliens had stayed on their ship, maybe the worst could have been avoided. But their logic and their sense of negotiation betrayed them. They stayed out of their ship until the last moment, trying to reasoning before the crowd and the television cameras. When they realized that their negotiation attempts would be useless, it was too late.

The crowd charged against them, and tore them to pieces.

But, at the last moment; one of those beings understood the human soul. He realized what would happen if human managed to seize their ship. The alien took the most drastic decision, but also the best for his people safety; the only one that was possible in the last seconds of his life…

***

In the Loud house, the whole family had spent the day listening to the news. No one had thought of joining the fanatics who demanded eternal life. Tehy followed the news with growing concern, and before evening, they understood that their little Lisa was absolutely right in her fears. By nightfall, Lincoln, Lana, Luan, both Lynn and Lori were helping Lisa as much as they could. Rita, Leni, Luna and Lucy went shopping. Even Lola helped taking care of Lily.

Near midnight, everyone was about to faint. Even Lisa, who was used to spending long sleepless nights during her experiments. The family took a late dinner, and they went to watch the news. None wanted to know how things were going, but they had no other choice. They needed to know.

Before their anguished eyes, the cameras transmitted the details of the brutal murder of the extraterrestrials and their human guards. Electrified fences, tear gas and machine guns were useless. The crowd responded to the fire with fire. The defenders never had the opportunity to control the situation.

The transmission was cut. All the Loud, with the only exception of Lilly, understood the terrible reality. The world that they knew so well was over… forever.

Without saying a word, they took inventory of their provisions; and Lisa activated her new security system.

***

The next morning, the whole world was in complete chaos. The news spoke about riots and looting everywhere. The curfew and the martial law was imposed by governments; and hundreds of thousands of people began to die everywhere.

At Royal Woods, things also began to deteriorate. Lynn Sr.  tried to take Vanzilla to make a few more purchases, but an angry crowd blocked his way everywhere. He was forced to abandon his beloved van, and barely managed to return home.

By late afternoon, the last rumor reached them. Human beings were dying for millions in every country in the world.

Everyone talked about an artificial satellite that the aliens had left in orbit with the permission of the Earth governments. The satellite was actually a lethal weapon; capable of emitting radiation that obliterated any form of life.

The attempts to stop it were useless. Its defenses were too powerful. Not even gamma radiation lasers and thermonuclear missiles could break its protective shield.

Mankind was doomed.

***

“We deserve it, for stupids!!” Lisa yelled, angry and desperate. “If reincarnation really exists, I would become a school teacher. I must have understood that the only way to progress was to fight ignorance and fanatism! Nobody can devote to research with fanatics who want to cut your throat!

The news and information were conclusive. The satellite emitted some type of super-penetrating radiation, able to cross any barrier conceived by humans. All the Lisa´s efforts of the last forty hours had been in vain.

Embracing her family, Lisa allowed herself to be a five-year-old girl. She cried in pain, fear and helplessness.

“Mom ... Dad ... Everyone. Please ... Forgive me! I'm sorry that I could not protect you.  I could not save you from this doom...

Lincoln approached his little sister. He hugged her, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

“Lisa ... You did not know anything! You did everything you could. There are millions of people who are having a horrible death outside! At least, you spared us from that, little sister. We can die in peace. Together... As a family.

Lisa grabbed Lincoln's hands and smiled through her tears. All the Louds ran to embrace their heroine. The person who had at least helped them to die quietly at home.

Lincoln hugged her very tightly. He closed his eyes, and did not open them again.

Inside, he felt that something was breaking. Something so terrible, that it must have produced an infinite pain. But his nerves were disconnected; they became incapable of transmitting sensations, and then… there was nothing to feel.

Lincoln Loud, along with his entire family, plunged into the abyss of eternal unconsciousness.


	2. Resurrection Day

It was very difficult for Lincoln to open his eyes.

It took him a lot work to fully clear his conscience, and situate himself in reality. It was as if his mind had to make its way through a huge skein of spider webs. It was just the feeling he had when he had slept too much, and very deeply.

But this time, he was not beneath the soft sheets on his bed. He was not even in his room.

What he saw over his head, was the blue of the sky.

If I had not been so stunned, I would have jumped in surprise. But he was regaining control of his body very slowly. When he had enough control over his muscles, he ventured to look around him.

He was lying on a very short and soft grass, in the middle of a plain with some clumps of trees here and there. The plain ended in hills that gave way to huge mountains, seemingly impassable. Lincoln knew almost nothing about mountaineering, but mountains looked so smooth and crystalline, that he supposed that it was impossible to climb them.

He turned his neck in the opposite direction. He laid perhaps three hundred yards from a wide, flowing river, behind which stretched another wide plain bounded by hills and mountains.

“ _Where I am_?” he said to himself, perplexed. “ _How the hell did I get here?_

But the surprises still were not over. Less than two meters away from him, an adult man perhaps 25 years old laid on the grass. The man was beginning to move, and he was completely naked.

Lincoln grasped in horror, and he felt even worse when he noticed that the whole plain was covered with naked bodies of men and women.

That was enough to upset him completely. He jumped up, only to realize that he was naked, too. Instinctively, he tried to cover himself, and looked everywhere. Many more people had realized the situation, scared with their own nakedness. Others, kept trying to get up.

What was he doing among so many unknown people? Why were they all naked?

In that moment, Lincoln realized that nobody had hair. No type of body hair, either. Even the biggest and strongest men.

He ran his hand over his head, and realized that he did not have hair, either. The most distinctive feature of his body had disappeared.

Then, he began to remember: the aliens. The World's End. His own death, and that of his whole family.

“ _My God!_ ” he thought, trembling with fear. “ _So, are we in heaven? Or ... in hell maybe_?

No. That could not be heaven. All naked, without guidance or any kind of protection?

“ _Then ... I'm in hell_ ” he thought. “ _I-I was doomed, like all these people ..._

He did not realize when he started crying. He probably would have given himself up to total despair if it was not because, in trying to raise his hand, he noticed that his wrist was secured to a big, but light metal cylinder.

He was so surprised, that he completely forgot his strange situation. Full of curiosity, he opened the lid of the cylinder and found a cup, an extended plate, a deep plate and an oblong box. All items were made of a shiny metal, that looked like stainless steel.

\- “ _Dishes_ ”, he thought. “ _But for what? Maybe in hell..._

His conscious mind rejected the idea. How could they be in hell, if the landscape around them was so beautiful? And that cylinder with its dishes included, no doubt had been given them to feed.

Lincoln took a quick look around him. All people had an equal cylinder on their wrist. So, how could they...

His thoughts were interrupted by a terrible cry; that was soon followed by several more: a dreadful cacophony of voices, screams, weeping and moans.

The shock was so great, that Lincoln covered his ears. Around him, many began to run, to kneel and injure themselves with their nails and their hands.

Impossible to stop listening. There were people screaming at the top of their lungs, a few meters away from him. He clenched his teeth and his eyes hard, trying not to see or hear. He did not want to lose the clearness he had achieved with his questions and observations...

Some of the runners collided with him, and Lincoln was unable to continue ignoring the pandemonium. Beside her, a little girl started to run; calling her parents as loud as her lungs allowed.

That triggered an alarm in Lincoln's mind. There were so many people. What if someone of his family was there too?

Full of terror and anguish, memories invaded his mind. He began to remember the faces of all those he loved. His ten sisters, his parents and grandfather. He would even have been glad to see his aunts Shirley and Ruth. He felt suddenly so sad and helpless, that began to cry without being able to control himself.

“Father?! Mom?!” he shouted, but no one answered him. There were faces and bodies everywhere. And millions of words spoken in completely unknown languages.

He was alone. Among so many people, he was completely alone.

Not even the noise consoled him. What would it have been like to hear Lily's cry at that moment, Luna's electric guitar, Lisa's explosions, or even Lola's cries! But no one of that voices were familiar.

“ _Mom!! I'm Billy, mommy! Where are you?!_

-“¡Papito! ¡¡Aquí estoy!!

“ _Ludmila! Ludmila!_

_“Mon amour! Ou is you?_

_“Min søn!!_

Thousands of discordant voices, screaming from all directions. Afflicted voices loaded of pain, desperate in their anguish.

Lincoln could not stand anymore.

He started screaming and running as hard as he could. In that crowd of erratic and desperate bodies, he was knocked down several times. He fell, he hurt himself, he got up; and he kept running and screaming.

“Lori! Leni! Lisa! Where are you!?

Anonymous faces, who saw him for a moment to relapse in their own hysteria.

\- Luan! Lynn! Lucy! Answer me! Please!

Nothing. Those people devoid of hair looked too much like each other. Even some of the biggest men and women looked pretty similar.

\- Lola! Lana! Luna! Little sisters, I'm Lincoln! Do not hide anymore!

He never knew how much time he spent running, screaming, stumbling and crashing. The human mass dictated much of his movements. More than once he was about to be crushed by some mob running in his direction as if it were a stampede. The hysteria caused several people to be injured.

Fortunately for Lincoln, his erratic movements moved him more and more towards the river, away from the chaos of the interior of the plain. He was very close to the shore, when his throat gave up. He could not scream again; and he felt so tired that he was forced to stop by a tree much like a weeping willow.

He leaned against the trunk, and looked at the faces of everyone who passed by. There were times when he thought he recognized his parents, or his older sisters. But there were always details that did not match. He did not see anyone he had met during his life.

At last, his body surrendered to the fatigue caused by the race and anguish. He sat at the foot of the tree and hugged his knees.

“I'm alone” he said to himself.  “I'm never going to find my family!

And in that awkward posture, Lincoln Loud closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

He woke up a little later; sore from the posture in which he slept. Above all, he felt thirsty, hungry; and his throat felts irritated.

Surprised, he realized that there were not many people around. Only a few who ventured to the river's edge. They were using their hands to drink from the waters.

He went there without hesitation. He understood vaguely that it was dangerous to drink contaminated water, but there did not seem to be anything else there. And if he was going to die of thirst, suffering for several days; He preferred to accelerate the process and get intoxicated quickly.

To his surprise, the water was cool and crystal clear. He took several claps with both hands and drank until satisfied. For the first time since he woke up, began to feel almost well. He was much less desperate, and the contact the feeling of coolness on his feet gave him an idea.

He carefully climbed into the river, only until the water reached his waist. He crouched down, and felt the invigorating touch of freshness in his entire body.

He did not care if the cylinder filled with water. It was enough to open it with care, and empty it.

He would gladly have stretched himself out to be carried away by the gentle current, but he did not dare. Now that his mind was much more relaxed, felt the need to explore the surroundings. He wanted to get an idea of why they were there.

Very close to him, perhaps a hundred yards away, he spotted a large structure shaped like a mushroom. More or less than five feets high by forty-five feets wide. At the top, there was a cylinder exactly like him. The same that everyone had tied to their wrist.

That was odd… and suggestive.

He looked at that cylinder and the one that hung from his wrist. An idea began to break through his mind. But when he was more concentrated, a voice took him out of his thoughts.

Lincoln looked up and saw in front of him a girl about his age. She had a truly beautiful face, even with her head shaved. Her large dark eyes looked as if probing him; and spoke in a language that seemed vaguely familiar.

He concentrated on listening to her, but still did not understand. Only until she uttered the word "amigo", Lincoln had an insight and his eyes light up. He recognized the word and the language. Ronnie Anne and her relatives occasionally speaked Spanish when him and Lori were at their house.

Enthusiastic, Lincoln pointed to himself, and then to her.

“Amigo ... Lincoln ... Amiga.

The girl gave him a beautiful smile.

“Amigo Lincoln ... Amiga Sandra.

The kids covered their mouths and laughed at once. It was the first time they had been happy, since their awakening in that weird world.

***

Lincoln and Sandra had a good time trying to talk. The girl knew several words in English. And Lincoln was able to recognize a few words in Spanish as: “casa”, “padre”, “madre”, “comida”, “agua” and a few others. But they were enough for them to have a choppy conversation.

"Hungry" the girl said, carving her belly under the water. “Food... When?

Lincoln shook his head, a confused look on his face. About that, he knew as little as she did.

The girl pouted in frustration, but was not discouraged. Lincoln was the first person she could speak with on that terrible day, and she was very happy about it.

“You think ... This is ... heaven?

“No” Lincoln said, shaking his head. “But not hell, either.

The girl nodded. He understood what Lincoln meant. She was Catholic, and that place was nothing like what she had been told about the afterlife. It was not like any of the afterlives that catechisms spoked about.

Suddenly, Sandra took him by the shoulder, and pointed to the mushroom.

“Our cylinders are equal" she said, and raised her arm to show hers. "Maybe ... If we put ...

“Yes! Lincoln said, enthusiastically. “It's worth trying, is not it?

The girl smiled and sat up, holding out a hand to Lincoln to follow her.

Now that he was much calmer, Lincoln noticed the gorgeous figure of the girl. She was his age, but her hips, butt and legs were already cute and well rounded. Her breasts were raised in small hills, and with her thin waist and the olive color of her skin, created a harmonious and wonderful combination.

There was no doubt about the girl's Latin American heritage. Surely, in life he was an inhabitant of the tropics.

Lincoln was carried away. He felt very ashamed for noticing the girl, and the grief itself made him very aware of his own thin physique.

The girl smiled at his attempts to cover herself. She was more habituated to nudity than he was, but she did not say anything. The boy was shy and charming. No doubt, it had been a good idea to approach him.

They reached the mushroom-like stone, and found the difficulty that it was not easy to climb. However, Sandra had grown up much of her life outdoors. With some difficulty, she pushed herself from the ground and stood with her arms. When she managed to raise her leg on the edge of the mushroom, she had no difficulty finishing the climb.

Being up, the girl gave a little cry of joy. As she could, explained to Lincoln that there were depressions all over the top; and each one had the exact size to put a cylinder inside.

Lincoln also got excited. That could hardly be a coincidence.

“Come on, Lincoln! I help!” said Sandra, holding out her arms.

Lincoln was looking for the best way to climb, when suddenly he heard a sound similar to that of a thunder. And then, a glow of a blue flare emerged from the top of the mushroom.

He was so close that the noise hurt his ears. When he recovered a bit, Lincoln heard a loud splash about ten yards from where he was.

Something had fallen into the river.

With a terrible suspect, Lincoln looked up at the mushroom. Sandra was not there anymore.

He turned to where the splash came from. And to his horror, he realized that Sandra's burned body disappeared beneath the surface.


End file.
